500 years of Sesshomaru
by OrihimesTwin3
Summary: Soon to be a series of drabbles inspired by other artists or random ideas that come into my head. Rated Teen, for language mostly. And maybe violence. I don't own Inuyasha or its affiliates, no matter how hard I wish.
1. Missing You

Crickets hopped along the edge of the steamy water that two recently mated beings were relaxing.

"You know something?" Kagome lifted her head out of the steamy water of the hot spring to speak. "This is relaxing, even in your stoic company, Sesshomaru."

"Indeed, my beloved Kagome."

Kagome giggled. She still wasn't used to terms of endearment from her recently melted Ice Prince. "If you're still alive 500 years from now, don't hesitate to find me." Her head lolled to one side as she dozed off.

Sesshomaru crossed the warm pool to his mate. Licking her newly applied mating mark, he was positive that no matter what, he would see the rise of this "future".

-- 500 years later!!! --

Hair in an immaculate ponytail, Sesshomaru Taiyoukai, ruthless business man and famous Calvin Kline underwear model, felt the hidden markings on his face pulse. 'She's close,' he tensed, taking a quick whiff of the hair and snapped his head quickly to the left.

She's… different. Somehow.

But she had grown fully into her body since the last time Sesshomaru saw his mate. He thought of her everyday, and wondered if she thought of him. She was crossing the street, and at the moment when she reached the center she tensed and snapped her head to look at Sesshomaru.

With his long stowed demon speed, Sesshomaru ran and gracefully picked her up and ran as fast as he could to his secluded home in the Japanese highlands.

"It's been to long since I have gone without a woman's touch, my love," Sesshomaru purred into Kagome's ear, nibbling on her earlobe.

"It's only been a few years for me love, in comparison to the centuries you endured without me," Kagome breathed, attempting to remove his silken locks from his ponytail and stroke his face at the same time.

"We have some catching up to do, and I think the first thing we need to do is this…" Sesshomaru dragged his long forgotten claws against her clothing, ripping them to shreds.

'Looks like I'm in for a long month,' Kagome sighed contentfully. "I missed you, too."

A/N: The first of hopefully a long collection of drabbles about your favorite fan pair!

sesshomaruslittlesister


	2. New Moon

On a deserted road in the middle of the night, rain pounded on the windows of Kagome's little junker car as she attempted to make it home from a late night with her friends- miraculously, she had found Sango and Miroku's great-great-great….times that by like, five, granddaughters.

Sesshomaru offered to get her a new one, but she felt that if one more thing changed in her life she might explode. New clothes, new home, new life… it was just to much to even ponder the idea of giving up her first car.

She should have. The rain came down too hard for her car to handle, and slowly the floor of her beloved lemon seeped with the unrelenting precipitation.

A shiny silver Volvo pulled up next to her car. A young, unusually pale teenager peered out his car window. "Need some help?" he smiled, showing rather large canines.

"I'm good, thanks." Kagome shuddered and began to move forward. Noticing he was trailing her, she called Sesshomaru. "Someone is following me."

In a matter of moments, Sesshomaru was standing in front of the silver Volvo, which skidded to a halt. Confronted, the pale boy smiled suavely at Sesshomaru, and a light of familiarity touched Sesshomaru's eyes. Although she couldn't hear anything, she was sure Sesshomaru was giving the strange boy a piece of his mind.

About ten minutes later, the silver Volvo left and Sesshomaru walked towards Kagome's car.

"Did you know him or something?" she asked hesitantly.

"He's is one of the night. They are immortal, like demons, but they have this unwelcome ability of bursting into flames in sunlight, or worse."

"What could be worse then that?" Kagome pondered.

"Glitter." He said simply, cringing ever so slightly.

Kagome cocked her head at Sesshomaru, then burst into giggles. The faintest of smirks touch Sesshomaru's lips. "I think its about time we got you a new car."

Leaving her old car on the side of the road, Sesshomaru carried Kagome back to their home under the stars and new moon.

A/N: How many people get the reference? Comment if you know! And tell me if you want me to kill him off or not! –smile-

sesshomaruslittlesister


	3. Sick Jokes

Kagome cuddled into the soft comforter that covered hers and Sesshomaru's bed. "What's the filler in the comforter?" She asked her lover, who was in the process of getting ready for work while cuddling deeper.

"Inuyasha's pelt." Sesshomaru smirked.

Kagome paled and scampered off the bed. "That's fucking sick, Sesshomaru!"

"Then it will comfort you to know that I am just what this time calls 'pulling your leg'. It's actually my leg hair," He pulled up the legs of his pants for emphasis. "The former half-breed lives in Germany."

"Former?" Kagome looked at Sesshomaru in suspicion.

"He was turned into a full by the spirit of his mother." Sesshomaru strode over to where his mate was standing. "After your wish on the jewel, the Kamis let Izayoi take the burden of her humanity from her only son. He lives with Kirara, and acts as the demon ambassador to the Night children, and the Moon's children."

"I wish for everything as it needs to be…" Kagome repeated the wish she had made five years ago softly. "Shortly after that we mated."

"Indeed we did. Perhaps a visit to Inuyasha sometime soon would please you?" Sesshomaru tilted Kagome's head to his own.

"Oh gosh yes! That would be so much fun, but no more sick jokes okay mister? What you said was just mean!" Kagome playfully swiped at his shoulder and was quickly pinned to the bed by her beloved demon.

"Perhaps, before I leave for the day, my beloved would like to play rough?" Sesshomaru smirked into her neck and nipped at her mating mark.

"Sessho…" Kagome started, then quickly gave up. What did she get herself into?

A/N: A beauty, yes? This is going a lot faster than my other stories. I think its because I'm not worried so much about the length of it. Well anyway, please tell me what you think below! In other words….COMMENT!

sesshomaruslittlesister


End file.
